


Everyday Epilogue

by Measured_Words



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Background Poly, Background San/Arek/Dozilva, Comfort, Family, Family is Work, M/M, Unconventional Families, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They were only vaguely aware of the sound of footsteps upstairs - Arek having managed to coax San out of his study with the prospect of tea...." - Everyday Mistakes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coaxing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Sanadhìl knew exactly who was knocking at the door this time – it had to be Arek.  He didn't bother hiding the weariness in his voice when he told him to come in.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everyday Mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680644) by [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary). 



Sanadhìl knew exactly who was knocking at the door this time – it had to be Arek. He didn't bother hiding the weariness in his voice when he told him to come in.

He was still standing where he had been since Tazenir had left, watching out the window in the vague direction of the Down. Arek came to stand beside him, close enough if he was needed, but with enough space to comfortably leave that decision in Sanadhìl's hands.

"I didn't hear any yelling," he said. "That's good – isn't it?"

Sanadhìl shrugged, then leaned against his husband, absorbing his concern and love. Arek would know how he was feeling too – conflicted, upset, and tired. He wished he could open his mind as easily, to show him their source and share more than just coherent thoughts. He didn't want Tazenir to fail, not really, but he felt guilty for expecting him too, as if it were an extension of his own failure. But fatherhood had gotten easier for him to accept over time – so why not his son? Would it have been better for Tazenir to have grown up without him? And then why not his children? Was he ready? Would either of them ever be?

"He said he would do anything he had to, to succeed. He said that he would even go to the mines..."

Arek took him, turned him around, held him close, folding his wings around him and shutting out everything else. "He won't have to." 

And he was right – as long as Sanadhìl could keep from pushing him away.

They stood together a little while longer, until Arek pulled back his wings. "Come downstairs with me. Dozilva should be there, and there's tea and leftovers from dinner."

Earlier Arek had reminded him that he couldn't just stay sequestered in his study for the whole duration of Tazenir and Sabren's visit. It wasn't strictly true – he certainly could do so, if he were strongly inclined. But it would only delay conflict, and in fact it would probably only generate more. He pulled back from his partner, smoothing his clothes and taking a moment to recover his sense – or at least his semblance – of balance.

"Alright," he said, and let Arek take his hand and proceed with him back downstairs. There was a little space to breathe, now, between him and Tazenir. All he had to do was leave it alone, and let it grow...


End file.
